Nexus-Prince Shaffar
Third Boss of Mana-Tombs in Auchindoun and second Nexus-Prince to rule in Outland (the others being Nexus-Prince Razaan in Blade's Edge Mountains and Nexus-Prince Haramad, leader of the Consortium). He leads another faction of ethereals in the Mana-Tombs against the Consortium. General information *Level (Normal): 66 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Humanoid *Location: can be found at map point 4 Attacks and abilities *'Melee': Melees for 350-450 on a decently geared warrior and frostbolt/fireball for ~1000-1200 damage. *'Ethereal Beacons': Begins the fight with three Ethereal Beacons and regularly spawns one approximately every 10 seconds. These beacons cast an arcane missile type spell. After a while, they will disappear and spawn a caster. *'Caster Spawn': The Ethereal Beacons spawn a caster if they are not taken down promptly. Strategy Nexus-Prince Shaffar starts with three Ethereal Beacons surrounding him. These must be killed quickly or an ethereal caster will spawn in its place. Depending on how many damage-dealing classes the party consists of, each member should be assigned one beacon to kill. Each beacon has approximately 2600 health. Additional beacons will spawn one at a time as the fight progresses and should also be killed. Shaffar will yell, "I have such fascinating things to show you!" when one appears. This happens approximately every 10 seconds, so be ready for one even if he does not yell. If a beacon is not killed quick enough, a caster will spawn in its place. The caster can be crowd-controlled if necessary, such as being polymorphed by a mage. The casters do not have much health and can be killed, but they inflict a lot of damage very quickly if not dealt with immediately. When there are no beacons or casters to deal with, players should focus their damage on Shaffar. Nexus-Prince Shaffar does not deal a lot of physical melee damage, but does deal a lot of spell damage: fire, frost, shadow, and arcane. Paladins can use Frost or Fire Resistance Auras and priests can cast Shadow Protection to minimize incoming spell damage. He occasionally casts Blink. This does not clear aggro and he will not teleport far away. However, he often casts Frost Nova to snare players in melee range just before he Blinks, allowing him to cast spells uninterrupted. Warriors are able to use Spell Reflection to minimize spell damage taken. The tank must be ready to run toward him and maintain aggro when Frost Nova wears off or is removed, though aggro is generally not an issue because the other players will also be focusing their damage on the Ethereal Beacons. If the party consists of primarily melee classes, players should stay near Nexus-Prince Shaffar. This ensures players will not have to run far from Shaffar to be able to attack the Ethereal Beacons and then resume attacking him. Heroic mode This guy is a lot harder on heroic mode. The beacons turn into caster spawns much faster, and you may have trouble in killing all initial beacons before they spawn. With a decent party, however, if all the adds are focused on before the boss, Nexus-Prince Shaffar shouldn't be too hard. However, it requires a lot of coordination as the beacons change faster than the time it takes for one person to solo. No caster should be left alive if they spawn. With only the Nexus-Prince doing damage to the party, the healer should have no problem keeping everybody up. Alternative Strategy 1: Another strategy is to all-out DPS on the boss and ignore/fear the adds. This is simply because the beacons will probably spawn faster than you can deal with them. Killing one of the starting beacons, well timed & effective fears, and not pulling aggro from the tank whilst squeezing every last bit of DPS out are the key. However, you may have trouble doing fears, as the adds are all casters, and will stay spread out, making AoE fears ineffective. (This tactic works maybe best with paladin tank, since he can keep aggro to all the adds with consecration. This will prevent them from killing your healer.) Alternative Strategy 2: The boss can be done with a slightly under-geared but properly-coordinated team by employing a suicide bomber strategy with two mages in group. Essentially the tank engages and holds the boss while the mages rush in with fast Arcane Explosion burst damaging the ads, at a point where the ads are low, the mages would switch to the boss, now with enough threat on the boss, and pop all cooldowns and go all out DPS, switching back to AE-ing the ads possibly when they start getting out of hand again. It may take a few attempts but it bypasses the gearcheck. It also requires a decent healer to keep up the mages. The tank shouldn't be getting hit too hard in comparison. Alternative Strategy 3: You can kite him back in the the room with all the Consortium guys in it and they will help fight. Makes the fight go real easy. Quests & quotes * *Yells when you get close to him: What is this? You must forgive me, but I was not expecting company. As you can see, we are somewhat preoccupied right now. But no matter. As I am a gracious host, I will tend to you... personally. *Yells when aggro'd: We have not yet been properly introduced. *Yells when he summons more beacons: I have such fascinating things to show you. *Yells when he kills a player: It has been... entertaining. *Yells when he kills a player: And now we part company. *Yells on death: I must bid you... farewell. Loot External links Shaffar, Nexus-Prince Shaffar, Nexus-Prince Shaffar, Nexus-Prince